Sweet Surrender
by Aya8
Summary: The Nightworld: After Hours series, Part Four: Maggie could never be called a quitter, but she was positive there was a big difference between a 'quitter' and a 'sweet, erotic surrender.' Follows after Pink and Blood and Chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Surrender [Maggie/Delos]

Summary: Maggie could never be called a quitter, but she was positive there was a big difference between a 'quitter' and a 'sweet, erotic surrender'

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Warnings: All characters belong to LJ Smith. There will be swearing with somewhat detailed sexual content in chapters three and four.

Note: I tried to keep Maggie and Delos as in character as possible, but honestly I haven't read the book in years and wanted to write more than I wanted to reread it so hopefully I didn't butcher them too much.

I'd also like to point out that following Mary-Lynnette/Ash, Thierry/Hannah, and Quinn/Rashel Maggie and Delos are number four on my list. For some reason this one came out a little sweeter than anticipated. There is a lot of FLUFF!

_Series order:_

_First: _A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres[Thierry/Hannah]  
_Second: _Blood and Chocolate [Rashel/Quinn]  
_Third: _Pink [Poppy/James]  
_Fourth_: Sweet Surrender [Delos/Maggie]  
_Fifth:_ Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]  
_Sixth:_ Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]  
_Seventh:_ The Magic in You [Thea/Eric]  
_Eight:_ Witchin [Gillian/David]  
_Ninth:_ Come Together [Ash/Mare]

Chapter One:

"Delos, why don't you do anything more than kiss me?" Maggie spoke softly to the side of his face, watching him as he meticulously arranged the magazines in front of him.

He paused, never turning towards her, though she could tell he was examining her, before answering. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. Do you know how irritating that is?" She sighed heavily, then as quickly as humanly possible, she moved, pushing him back into the couch straddling his lap.

His hands went up instantly as if to ward her off. "Maggie, Thierry's living room is not the place for this."

"You're so uptight," she growled with frustration. "I want you to go crazy. I want you to touch me and not worry because I most definitely will not break. I-I-" she leaned forward, getting so close that her lips brushed against his with each word. "I want you."

Her eyes searched his face, looking for any sign that he was going to break. With her eyes open she kissed his lips firmly assessing his reaction. She leaned over repeating the process only this time kissing the side of his mouth.

"Maggie." His tone was warning her off, but she heard the slight tremble. It wasn't enough though. It was never enough for him to actually do anything. He hadn't even felt her up and it was a first actually sitting in his lap.

Maggie pushed her ass forward so that it was snugger against him, her groin now flush with his abdomen. His hands immediately went to her hips, clenching slightly, successfully stopping her from her next movement, but not before she noticed his eyes widen a little.

"Delos," Maggie tried to whisper seductively.

Her hips were no longer free, but he couldn't stop her mouth or her arms, so she wrapped them around his neck, pulling his upper body flush against her breasts. He pulled his head back as much as he could with her arms snug between his neck and shoulder blades, once again giving her that blank expression. She bit the side of his jaw, gently suckling at the same time before letting her teeth slide to the right where she continued to nip and lick until she got to his earlobe engulfing it in her mouth.

Delos sighed heavily, trying to carefully pull away. "This really isn't the place," he spoke softly.

"Then let's go to my room."

He let her hips go to wrap her in a hug and then he whispered in her ear. "No."

It hurt for him to deny her, but he'd been doing it so frequently she expected it. Now with her lower half free though she could move. She started a very slow up and down circular motion with her hips and she slowly bent her head backwards and to the side, exposing her neck. The hug ended pretty soon after that as his hands went back down to her waist, surprisingly not stopping her sensual gyrations.

"You can bite me if you want," Maggie suggested, her breathing only just starting to become irregular.

That was too far. He quickly jerked her back to the edge of his blue jean clad knees. She was still straddling his lap, but so for away she couldn't do anything. Luckily one of his knees was right up against her crotch and she was able to use it to her advantage.

"You want to watch then?" she panted slightly, before shifting her hips.

She was extremely glad she'd chosen a black skirt as the pleasure jolted through her causing a small whimper to escape her lips. If she had been really ballsy she'd have gone without panties, but the skirt was already pushing it, she was definitely more of a hoodie and jeans type of girl.

Maggie didn't know what to do with her hands so she fisted them in the material of her short cotton skirt, unintentionally pulling the fabric up, exposing her thighs. The shocks zipping through her were no longer gentle and just before she closed her eyes she noticed his mouth was partially open and how his eyes were glued to her.

He was careful not to dig his fingers too hard into her hips, but she could've sworn they tightened around her, even started coaxing her hips back and forth. Delos had never been so bold, so it was probably wishful thinking.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

Not waiting for his response she darted forward capturing his lips, but he refused to open his mouth. She knew she'd imagined his interaction and perhaps she was going a little too fast for him. So she slowed down and coaxed gently, wishing he'd open his mouth as the volts of the soul mate connection caused her to shudder with anticipation, but once again he refused. Carefully, he took her by the shoulders and pushed her away, gently lifting her to plop her down next to him.

"We'll talk about this another time." The breathiness she'd noticed before in his voice was gone and she could hear the anger in his voice.

She panted trying to catch her breath. "Oh please Delos," she whimpered, sliding closer to him so that she could clutch his side. "Are you worried that you'll hurt me? Don't be."

He dropped his gaze to the coffee table in front of him and it was then Maggie noticed the slight red tinge to his cheeks. "That's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

He shook his head and extracted her hands from him. "Stop it Maggie. It's just not going to happen, at least not right now."

Clearly their rolls were reversed and she was the guy of the relationship craving the sex. She was tempted to pull the line 'if you love me you'll do it' on him. Maggie could feel he wanted to, she'd probably feel more if he wasn't trying to block her out.

She scowled angrily, trying to contain the sobs due to frustration and weeks of unresolved sexual tension. Now it was on. It was war. She was going to do everything she could to get him to lose control. Short shorts, shorter skirts, see through t-shirts, and maybe even an accidental cut. He turned her down for the last time.

To be continued…

Sorry for the wait! This story is completed, look for the next three chapters, one a day. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Surrender

Chapter Two:

Two weeks later of being incredibly uncomfortable in the scandalous attire she'd chosen to wear and he still hadn't given in. There weren't even any signs of him breaking down. It couldn't be that he didn't want her, though she supposed sometimes the soul mate link could be too much. She'd notice that he'd been shutting down his thoughts to her lately too, blocking her, especially at night. Her new slutty clothes weren't cutting it, she needed to be bolder with her advances, but being new to this herself she had no clue what to do, so she enlisted the help of Red Delicious.

Today was the day she'd take it a step further. She'd chosen her outfit carefully, going for cute simplicity seeing as he seemed to have more of a response to that, with another very short black cotton skirt, a white tee, and bare feet with a peach polish on her toe nails. She glanced in the mirror quickly, making sure the clear gloss on her lips wasn't all over and that her mascara wasn't smudged.

Earlier that day she double checked that Nielson had remembered the Red Delicious apples she'd requested when he'd gone grocery shopping yesterday and of course that the knife she was going to use to slice into the juicy fruit was sharp enough to cut through her skin. It was going to work out perfectly. She'd grab the apple and accidently slice into her pointer finger before Delos could have his blood fix.

It wasn't that she wanted to hurt herself, but she needed something to get his attention, since these past two weeks seemed to have caused Delos to withdraw even more from her, and then she'd go in for the kill.

Delos had a schedule of when he drank his blood and when he didn't, of course Maggie had it memorized, and today would be the day. He would be hungry tonight. With the extra oomph of the soul mate link and the fact that everyone had gone out because of this new Night World night club, she was hoping for her desired result.

Maggie wanted him wild, not deadly or anything, but Delos had this unshakeable control with her, ever since the incident with her brother and their escape, like he thought she'd break. If there was a book on how to treat your soul mate like a china doll he'd follow it. She needed to feel that he loved her, that he wanted her, she knew that he did, from before, when he allowed her in his mind, but knowing and feeling are two different things. Sometimes you needed to be told, but other times you needed to be showed just how important you are.

It wasn't just that. Let's just state the obvious, she was horny, and having an exotic god like of a man with a perfect face, a perfect body, prefect everything really, was delicious delightful, but incredibly hard to keep any sort of distance.

She took a deep breath and glanced at her watch. "Five minutes," she mumbled, turning to exit her room.

Maggie quickly shut the door and galloped down the steps towards the kitchen seeing Delos leaning over the counter with an empty, but clean glass.

_He's early! _Her thoughts screamed only slightly panicked.

Though his back was to her she knew being a vampire made his senses heightened. Sneaking up on him was out of the question, but hugging his sexy back to her breasts wouldn't be expected and it would be enough to calm her rabidly beating heart. She sauntered forward, sliding her arms around his waist tightly in a hug and leaning into him at the same time. She placed a kiss at the juncture where his jaw met his neck before snuggling down further into her embrace of him.

"Hey," she whispered.

He gave her a sexy smirk before answering. "Hey. I'm about to eat," he informed her.

Delos bowed his head, looking at the still empty glass on the counter top. He needed blood and soon. The lubdub lubdub sound of her heart beating and the whooshing sound of her blood circulating throughout her body were making him shake. The feel of her soft, small pert breasts smashed against his back weren't helping either. Her delicately sexy body so close was making him feel like he needed more than just blood too and that was a huge problem.

Maggie refused to leave the kitchen. Delos didn't really like her watching him drink blood and most of the time she respected that, but today was different. She pulled away, grinning widely at the bowl full of apples so red they practically sparkled. She opened the utensil draw, grabbing the new knife Nelson had purchased for her, the one she'd told him to put off to the side. She plucked the apple out of the bowl and with the knife in her hand she turned towards the counter, putting herself directly in front of Delos. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"What?" she asked as he continued to stare at her. "I'm hungry too. I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Then you should probably eat more than an apple," he commented casually.

She shrugged. "I'm starving though. I don't want to over eat. I need to eat something healthy before I go for something unhealthy."

He nodded, but didn't move to get his blood out of the refrigerator. Slowly she took a deep breath and pushed the knife into the apple, hearing the crunch and squirt of juices as the tool slid smoothly through. It was incredibly sharp so she only had to go just a little quicker, unfortunately the knife changed directions and instead of nicking her finger she sliced through her palm, directly under thumb. The shock of the pain startled a gasp from her and she dropped the apple.

"Damn it," she cried out, as the blood over flowed and slide down her wrists.

She glanced up at him just in time to see his silver eyes clamp shut. He must have stopped his breathing because she no longer saw his chest rise and fall. His hands had clenched so tightly onto the counter that it cracked, crunching white powder on him.

"Delos?" she whispered.

With his vampire speed he ran to the fridge. She thought he was pulling out the blood so he could quickly drink, but he'd grabbed a carton of orange juice.

"What are you doing?"

He opened the juice and was in front of her within seconds spilling the entire contents of the orange drink all over her. She screamed in outrage as the cool liquid went through her hair and seeped into her top.

"What the hell?"

He growled, trembling noticeably with restraint as he reached for her wrist and licked the cut a few times so that it would close up. He didn't even suck up the excess blood that had been dripping down her wrist. He pulled away the minute the wound was closed then went back, this time yanking out three pints of blood. Not even bothering to put it into the glass he'd gotten earlier, he ripped open the bag with his teeth, sucking down the contents.

"Why would you throw orange juice all over me?" she asked, not bothering to brush at the tears streaming down her face.

He didn't answer until he finished the first bag. "Sometimes the sweet smell of juice can dull the smell of blood. For me at least, not all the time, we're very lucky someone just went to the blood bank. Your blood is so sweetly scented I almost pounced on you."

"You could've. I told you could bite me."

He glared at her, before ripping into the second bag.

She felt the defeat swimming in her soul and she tried to push it aside, but the coldness of the sticky juice was too much. She let out a sob and quickly ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs towards her room, ignoring his call to her. She slammed her door and tore her clothes off finally letting the weeks of rejection fill her.

Going into the bathroom to turn on the shower she knew she'd be thankful later that no one was there to hear her cry so loudly.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Surrender

Chapter Three:

She washed the sticky juice mixed with blood off her after the sobbing finally dissipated. When she was finished she turned the water off and reached for the white fluffy towel with blue polka dots, drying her hair before wrapping it around her. Just as she was leaving the bathroom the door to her bedroom burst open and then quickly slammed shut behind Delos.

He'd finished eating. His cheeks were full of color and he seemed to glow with warmth.

"Maggie," Delos started, but immediately stopped as he saw her wrapped in the towel. He quickly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Can't you even look at me?" she demanded to know, letting the anger in her voice come out.

"Maggie, I love looking at you," he whispered. "You should get dressed. Come get me when you're ready," he spoke normally this time as he reached for the door.

"No," she snapped walking towards him to slam her hand against the door. When he stopped moving she took her hand away, going for the lock and clicking it in place. She pulled him to the middle of the room, being the barrier between the only real exit, and she took a deep breath watching him watch the floor.

She felt the heat fill her cheeks at what she knew she was about to do. She let the towel slide off her, exposing her naked body. When it was completely on the ground she advanced on him and she watched as with each step she took he took one back until he was flush against her dresser.

Maggie didn't stop until the tips of her bare breasts were touching his black tuxedo shirt. "You won't hurt me," she stopped for a second and then asked the two questions she really hadn't wanted to ask. "Or do you not want me? Is the soul mate link too much?"

She knew it was incredibly powerful between them, every time they made skin to skin contact it seemed to always be like the very first time. Maggie had even spoken to Thea about it, wondering if she could investigate, but she'd informed Maggie her powers were currently on hiatus.

He released a breath and shook his head. "It's not that. It's never that."

"Then why won't you make love to me?"

"It's-I've never-" he stumbled on his words.

It dawned on her then what he'd been trying to tell her, why he was so with drawn. "Are you a virgin? Not that it's a big deal. I'm a virgin too so…"

He sighed heavily, "Of course not! I've just never had someone that makes me so unhinged. Just smelling you and I-these past two weeks have been a sweetish hell Maggie. Do you understand that I could kill you if we have sex?"

"You could never kill me."

"I _could_ lose control. Humans only have an average of 5.5 liters of blood. Do you know how quickly I can drink that if I were to bite into your jugular vein while having an orgasm?"

"Well, you've already had three pints before you came in here," she reasoned.

He clucked his tongue with irritation. Maggie noticed that his eyes had never strayed to her naked body, not once. He just remained focused on the floor.

"I've spoken with Thierry, even Quinn, and sex between soul mates is intense. I just can't stand the thought of hurting you. Our link is already mind numbing just when I _touch _you and sometimes just being near you makes me want to do things to you that I'm afraid of, things that I had done to other girls with no fear of ever hurting them."

"Kinky things?" she whispered, though she didn't really want to hear what he'd done to those other girls.

He shifted slightly, finally looking into her face instead of at the floor, giving her a stare she'd yet to figure out. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you practically ignore me. You're always closing the telepathy link between us. I touch you and you cringe or pull away. How am I supposed to feel when you do that to me? You make me feel like I'm a leper. Like you don't want me and I know that's stupid because we're soul mates, but then I think some soul mates don't stay together. I really, really want to be with you. I know it's fairly soon to say this, but I love you. I really and truly love you and I need to be close to you."

His eyes softened and he reached up to brush away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face before caressing her cheek "I don't mean to make you feel that way," he said, running his fingers through her damp hair. He raised his other hand and rested it on her shoulder then let both of his hands slide down the length of her arms, until he was threading his fingers through hers, clutching them tightly. "You have no idea how badly I want you every damn day. You're probably the closest to heaven that I'll ever be."

Maggie scrunched her eyes as she looked at him, cocking her head to the side. "Did you just steal a lyric from the Goo Goo Dolls?"

He chuckled and nodded, but he pulled her into him at the same time, releasing her hands to wrap his arms around her waist. The chuckle died and his face became serious. "I love you Maggie, really and truly."

She smiled happily at him.

Once he started the sweet talk though it didn't seem to stop. "You're like a fantasy about to come true. You have this tight perfect little body pushed into skin tight clothes, it's been driving me insane," he turned slightly to catch a glimpse at her. "You've been doing it on purpose haven't you?"

Maggie tucked her chin to her chest, staring at the floor. "I didn't think you noticed," she spoke so softly that had Delos not been a vampire he wouldn't have heard.

"How could I not notice? You're so gorgeous," his voice caught on the last three words and Maggie glanced up just in time to finally see his beautiful silver tinted eyes taking in every inch of her body in.

Maggie bit her bottom lip enjoying the butterflies flitting in her stomach. Slowly she reached her hands in the tiny space between them, stopping at the buttons of his jeans. She heard him inhale sharply as she fidgeted with the small metal disc, trying to shove it through the hole. Luckily he didn't stop her, which was a bit surprising.

"Maggie, everything I've said is true, but it doesn't change that I don't trust myself enough not to hurt you," he said, clearly trying to be careful in how he worded it.

She went down to her knees, directly in front of him, working the second to last button out. "So then don't touch me," she whispered, going on to the third button.

"Have you chosen to ignore what I just said?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"Yep and I believe I solved the problem. I'll do all the touching," she smiled up at him and yanked his jeans down, snagging his boxers with it. He tried to back up further, but the dresser shook as he bumped into it, and his eyes were now fully silver. His lips were parted as he stared down at her before him.

"Maggie."

"I do all the touching," she assured, then leaned forward, not sure if she was trying to be seductive or if she just wasn't ready to look at him yet, "all the sucking, all the licking," she stopped talking when he let out groan and his head bowed back.

She knew he was breathing heavily by the way his stomach lifted and his whole body was tense as he gripped the dresser behind him.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw you on that cliff you know? Is that weird?"

He practically whimpered a no and his hips bumped forward just enough that the tip of his cock bumped her neck.

"So you're okay with this arrangement then?" Maggie asked.

"Fuck! Yes! Maggie please," his voice was strained and he rocked his hips so that he slid along the column of her throat.

Mischief gleamed in her eyes, "Am I driving you crazy?"

"Yes!"

She continued to smirk up at him. "Now you know how I've felt these past two weeks."

"Maggie," he pleaded with his eyes more than his words as he stared down at her.

Finally she looked down at him, pulling away so that he would stop thrusting against her throat. She did plan on losing her virginity tonight even though she'd said the no touching rule on his part, but his size and girth worried her. It was already going to hurt so a little extra pain to take him all in would be worth it she'd decided.

She leaned forward placing her lips on the tip of his cock. Her peripheral vision allowed her to notice his thighs tensing and his hands dropping down to his sides as she continued to gently trail kisses along the side of him. She pulled away to look up at him again just to make sure what she was doing was okay. His head was still bowed back, which could be a good sign.

Continuing to keep her eyes on him her tongue darted out and slowly licked vertically over the opening at the tip. Seeing his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed was the only thing that kept her going. He was no longer making any sounds and she found herself worrying if he was just doing this to please her. She continued little licks up and down for about two minutes before she finally got up the nerve to wrap her mouth around him.

This time he made a noise, but not a grunt or groan, it was like a breathing exercise or a pregnant woman in a Lamaze class. She smiled up at him with her eyes, but decided to pull away.

"Is this good?" she whispered.

He dropped his head so that he could look down at her, his silver eyes blazing with lust and just a hint of something dangerous. Maggie couldn't help but thinking that if she'd been wearing underwear they'd probably be really wet right at this moment.

"Time to get hands on," he growled.

"Finally," she chuckled.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's late. Trouble with the internet! Hopefully it's worth the wait.

Warning: Extreme sexual content! Again if anyone feels it's too much for FF please let me know and I'll either take it down or lighten it.

Chapter Four:

His arms shot forward, gripping the sides of her head in both hands. "Open your mouth," he demanded, his voice soft but firm. "Let's see how much you can take."

She did as she was told, opening her mouth just enough so he could slide in. He started slow at first pushing her forward an extra inch each time, but the farther she went down the more impatient he seemed to be. Her eyes started watering after she reached what had to be the seventh or eighth inch and his hips suddenly jolted forward. She jerked back and he popped out of her mouth with a slurp. When she finished coughing and wiping the drool from her mouth she peaked up at him before pushing her knees to the sides so that her ass was completely touching the carpet. She placed her hands in front of her and leaned to take him in again.

He gave her an approving look and his hands, which had never left her head, even when she'd jerked away, assisted in pulling her forward. She took him all the way down just to the point where she might gag again before pulling back, continuing twice more.

His hands were no longer cupping the side of her head, but gripping her hair, forcing her forward and each time she went up she came down faster. Though he didn't make much noise he was trembling so hard Maggie almost feared he was having a seizure, but then that random sexy deep groan would rumble through his body and she knew he would be more than okay.

As it continued the ache in her jaw started to get worse and the faster he was making her go the more panicked she was feeling as she tried to catch her breath. She brought her hands up and pushed against his thrusting hips, trying to slow him down.

"No! Move your hands," he growled, but then his tone softened as he instructed her further. "Just breathe baby, just breathe. Try to open your throat up. Good girl. Yes," he moaned. "That's it."

His hips flexed and three quick short thrusts followed.

"Look at me," he demanded.

When she lifted her eyes up at him he cried out with what she would have taken for surprise if she hadn't seen the pure agonized pleasure on his face. Maggie's eyes widened as he jerked her forward, causing her to take him to the hilt, and she felt a thick salty tasting liquid sliding down her throat. She tried to pull away to breathe, but he kept her in place, making small rocking motions as the last if the liquid spurt down her throat.

When he was done she pulled away coughing a little less this time around, but gasping for air none the less. Delos dropped to his knees in front of her cupping her face and pulling her into a tight hug at the same time.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered in her ear, trailing quick kisses along her cheek and neck.

"Was it good?"

"It was fucking brilliant," he said shivering against her as he lifted her onto his lap.

"Then don't be sorry."

He jumped to his feet, the movement so quick she squealed and quickly wrapped her legs around him, only slightly upset that his shirt was in the way of her feeling his back fully.

Gently he placed her on the bed, moving a pillow just beneath her back, propping her bottom up higher than her top. He bent her knees so that they tucked into her stomach and settled between her thighs so that her feet rested on his shoulder blades.

"I'm going to help you learn the ABC's," he warned, placing a kiss against the slits between her thighs.

She gasped slightly, trying to register what he'd just said, confused at how the positions had changed so quickly. "I know the alphabet," she managed.

She only understood when his tongue pushed through her burning center, starting at the side, slicing up, then down, forming an 'A'. Then the 'B' and every time he'd hit her clit. Maggie's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide, as she felt him push two fingers in her as he got to the 'C.' A scream erupted when he wrote the 'D' and started thrusting his fingers in and out. Her feet curved around his neck holding him in place as the jolts of pleasure shot through her. Her hips couldn't even thrust upward like she wanted too because all her body could do was shake.

"Oh my God," she screamed.

She lasted until the 'G' and then the powerful orgasm ripped through her body just as Delos latched onto her clitoris sucking it as the waves of pleasure tore her apart. It was like an animal had clawed it's way into her body and exploded out of her, only instead of pain it was all unbelievable pleasure. He stayed between her legs, lapping and suckling the result of her orgasm. When he pulled away, kissing her lips, then placing one on each of the insides of her thighs she was still trying to suck in the oxygen and it burned with each breath.

Delos rubbed his cheek against her thigh, right where he'd placed a kiss. He was like a kitten seeking to be petted, but the motion seemed to help labor her breathing as it comforted her.

When Maggie stopped trembling Delos rested his head against her, using her abdomen as a pillow and smiled up at her. "This was perfect and just enough. We can do more another time," he informed her.

Maggie shook her head and reached for his arms pulling him up so that he was fully on top of her and she flexed her hips up. "It wasn't enough," she shook her head at him, raising her knees again to cradle him closer. She slid her hands down his muscular, sinewy back and clutched his ass as she pulled him forward. "Please Delos."

He searched her face worriedly. "I'm going to close the soul mate link then."

"No, leave it open," she demanded. "It won't be too much. I promise."

It seemed all the fight in him had vanished and as he gazed down at her he seemed almost sad. He shifted against her, dropping a sweet kiss against her lips. "Are you ready?"

"You have no idea how long I've been ready," she whimpered, her hips pulsing up towards him.

She'd thought he meant to push into her, but what he'd been asking was if she was ready for the soul mate link to be fully on. When the blinding light exploded behind her eyes she gasped, clutching him tightly to her. This wasn't like before, they were touching, skin to skin everywhere. It almost hurt before she was floating in his mind, feeling his incredibly deep love for her, his fear of his loss of control, but what was more startling was how afraid he was to lose her. If she had to describe his thoughts it would be how Michael saw Maria from Roswell. She saw tones of bad things, then his worries, then just a large picture of her. Maggie never fully understood how important she was to him. She was his world and he was hers.

The wetness of tears on her face is what finally managed to pull her out of the haze filled with so much love it was overpowering. She couldn't be sure if it was her tears or his since he'd dropped his forehead against hers.

And then she felt the tip of his cock pushing into her. Maggie's eyes widened as she stiffened at the painful pressure and she dug her fingernails into his back, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Trying to calm her breathing she decided to just focus on his face, wanting to ignore the stretching and pressure to focus on him. The look of undiluted pleasure and wonder on his face as he pushed into her was worth that sharp pressure and that uncomfortable stretching that took her breath away. She refused to close her eyes, wanting to see every bit of his reactions.

His hot breath was short and choppy, panting in her face and he gave a long almost hiccupping boyish groan when he was to the hilt inside her. He dropped down, burying his face in the side of her neck, in her hair. His arms slide underneath her hips and wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her closer than she thought possible.

He didn't wait for her to adjust to him, so when he pulled out only to push back in she expected the same amount of pain, but it had lessened. Tiny bursts of light from the soul mate link seemed to gather in that area between her thighs, coaxing that burning uncomfortable pressure and changing it to pleasure, but it was too much. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe.

Maggie whimpered and bit down into his shoulder as he continued his lift and thrust. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and for a moment she thought she just might pass out.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Let it ride through you." His voice seemed to anchor her to him.

Maggie didn't know if she could handle it, but Delos taking her blood was the only other thing she'd wanted most. "Bite me," she begged her voice louder than anticipated.

His breath caught in his throat and he paused in his hard but slow thrusts, moving his arms from around her waist, planting his hands on either side of her head for better leverage, but keeping his face buried in her neck. "Maggie," his voice was thick with need, but the way he said her name made her clench tightly around him everywhere.

Delos cried out in response and he stopped moving, or he tried as he trembled so viciously it was like he was a vibrator inside of her, constantly stimulating her enough to gyrate and wiggle her hips up into him repeatedly. "Oh baby. Stop!" he pleaded in her ear. "You're so fucking sensitive." He gasped and she heard him clench his teeth. "So perfect," he added before leaning to suckle the side of her jaw.

He continued to stay still, poised atop her, in her, but refusing to move as she fucked him from below. "Fuck, fuck," he chanted, moving on of his arms down so his hand could clutch at her hip. "You are so beautiful," he gasped. "You have no-oh-shit-I'm-gonna-cum," he practically screamed and he dropped down, crushing her into the bed, both of his hands now holding her hips in place as he erratically pumped into her.

She was so over stimulated by so many different things she was surprised she even felt that hot liquid shoot into her. His hips flexed back and forth, his long strokes now turning into staccato ones. She clutched him closely, finally moving her legs higher up around his waist, while trying to squeeze her walls tightly around him, milking him for everything he was worth.

When he was finished he didn't bother shifting his weight, Delos could probably hear how much she loved him fully on top of her. He was just collapsed on her, his arms resting on either side of her shoulders, his face resting on the pillow directly next to her head, and his cock still fully inside of her. It was absolutely perfect. Almost.

"Bite me Delos," she whispered and at first she wasn't sure he even understood what she was requesting, until she felt the scratch of his teeth sliding along the column of her throat.

She hadn't had a second orgasm until the piercing of his teeth sliced into her and he started sucking at her neck, drinking her blood. This one was intense as it ripped through her, with claws and teeth, forcing a loud very long scream from her.

_~ So sensitive, ~_ she heard him tease inside her head.

It caused her to scream again as another wave of pleasure sliced through her. They hadn't used the telepathy in weeks and the intimacy of it now was undeniable.

_~ You taste like heaven. My new religion, Maggism, approves of this type of worship, ~ _he joked, but it went unheard as the five minute long orgasm continued to wash through her until she was sobbing for it to stop.

He pulled his teeth out of her, licking the bite marks to heal them, and then moved away so he could gaze down at her face. Panting for breath and still shaking as wave after wave jolted through her.

"I love you Maggie," he spoke so seriously, or as seriously as he could with her clamped around his half erect cock still inside her.

Those words forced another mini orgasm to rush through her like a tidal wave and it caused him to cry out in surprise. Then finally it was over and she sobbed with relief, desperately trying to pull the air to her burning lungs.

She was completely numb and limp like a doll. Her eyes were drooping when she suddenly realized she was being slightly rocked, pushed up and down. She heard a helpless groan followed by a deep guttural growl and then the hot semen that shot into her once again.

Maggie smiled as he rained kisses all over her face, her lips, and her eyes, everywhere and as she drifted to sleep she heard him speak a soft warning.

"I'll only give you an hour."

++Finished++

Hopefully it wasn't too out of character. Please review!

Next story in the series (should I name this series?):

I'm unable to decide between these two – vote in a review if you want one first please!

Title: Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]

Summary: Another girl is trying to steal Morgead away from Jez, and she is having none of it.

Title: Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]

Summary: It's an animal's instinct to lay a physical claim on its mate.

Watch for it!


End file.
